Hawaiian Wedding Drama
by PotterWhoFan
Summary: Yugi and Atem get married in beautiful Hawaii, but sadly there adventures leading up to the wedding will be full of drama and heartbreak. If you don't like Drama and cheating couples don't bother reading. NO TEA BASHING.
1. Arriving In Hawaii

"wow it's beautiful" Yugi said as he looked out the window as the plane landed in Hawaii.

"Not as beautiful as you" Atem said to Yugi as his hand lightly brushed his cheek. The two leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you two plan on getting married on the plane?" Solomon asked as he grabbed his bag.

"You'll be the only two left on the plane if you keep that up" Joey said as he walked by holding Seto's hand.

Everyone got off the plane and was greeting by the beautiful views of Hawaii.

"oh wow, this is such a beautiful place to have a wedding" Ryou Bakura said getting off the plane and rubbing his 8 month pregnant belly.

"Hey Ryou are you sure the doctor was ok with you flying this far in your condition?" Serenity asked.

"The doctor was perfectly ok with it" Ryou lied to the group.

**[your lucky you didn't go into labor on the plane] **Akefia said threw their mind link

**[don't worry Akefia, I'll be fine, the baby isn't due till next month]**

**[yes but what if you go into labor early?]**

**[you worry to much Akefia sweetie, I'll be fine, the baby is fine, now stop freaking out so much and lets have a good time in Hawaii] **The two ended their mind link and headed over to baggage claim with everyone else

"I'd be to afraid to fly if I was fully pregnant" Serenity said as she rubbed the small bump on her belly. "I'd be afraid I would go into labor." as they were collecting their bags Serenity spoke up. "Say Yugi do you know when Tea, Marik and Isis get here?"

"well Tea Marik and Isis won't get here till tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see Tea, I haven't seen her in so long, can't wait to hear about all the dances she's performed." Serenity said. everyone collected their bags and headed for the exit.

"I'm glad we get to spend an entire week in beautiful Hawaii" Mai said as they were all outside the Airport waiting for their ride. "Just bought myself a new bikini"

"do you plan on modeling it for me" Duke asked as he put his arm around Mai and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"yes and that new sexy nightgown you bought me" Mai said seductively and then Duke hard on the lips

"Hey you two get a room" Joey yelled

"yeah there are kids here" Seto said

"Seto I'm not a kid anymore" Mokuba said to his brother. "For the 100 time I'm 17"

"Yeah Seto I bet your brother already does that stuff with Rebecca Hawkins when your not looking" Akefia said loud enough for everyone to hear. Both Mokuba and Rebecca just stood there and blushed looking away from each other. "I bet he feels her up good all night long."

"Shut up Akefia" Seto snapped at the Tomb Robber who just sat there with an evil smirk on his face. "Don't say stuff like that about my kid brother."

"Didn't you hear what mokuba said?" Akefia asked. "your brother isn't a kid anymore, I bet he spends his weekends ravaging girls, drinking beer, ravaging girls, stealing cars, did i mention ravaging girls"

Seto went over to Akefia, picked him up by his shirt collar and was about to hit him when Mokuba grabbed his arm. "Seto stop! You know I don't do any of that"

"Yeah you know how Akefia likes to piss people off for no reason" Joey said to him. "The best thing to do is to walk away and ignore him"

Seto just set him down and calmly walked away. "you know Akefia" Ryou spoke up. "It would be really nice if you could start being nicer to people" Akefia just snorted. "we have a baby on the way and I don't want her to be mean to people like you do" Ryou said as he rubbed his belly. Akefia then reached over and placed his hand on Ryou's belly. He gasped when he felt her kick. "Please promise you'll try and be nicer"

Akefia took his hand away "Yeah sure whatever you say"

"Hey everyone our rides are here" Joey yelled as three huge limos pulled up

"How awesome" Mai said "I get to ride in a limo" Mai ran over to the limo and got in "Duke sweetie grab my bags"

"Sure thing honey" Duke then looked over at Mai's bags and realized she had 10 huge bags "Mai what did you put in these bags" Duke asked as he struggled to carry the bags to the limo.

"Well those two bags you just brought over have all my shoes" Mai told him

"You need two bags worth of shoes for one week in Hawaii?"

"Well yeah, is that a problem?" Mai asked in a calm and innocent voice.

"No sweetie it's not a problem at all, I'll just go and get the rest of your heavy bags"

"Thanks sweetie" Mai said and blew him a kiss.

Serenity then got into the limo with Mai. "How do you always get Duke to do whatever you want" Mai smiled and was about to talk when Tristan Interrupted.

"Forget it Serenity." Tristan said as he got into the limo. "I don't want you to learn any tricks from Mai" He put his arm around serenity.

Mai leaned over and Whispered in her ear. "We'll talk later." Serenity winked and rested her head on Tristan's shoulder.

After all their bags were packed into the limo and once everyone was inside and buckled into their seats the limo's left for the hotel. they looked out the windows and enjoyed the beautiful views of Hawaii. "Oh Atem I'm so glad we decided to get married here" Yugi said looking out at the beautiful views. "Can't believe after a whole year of working hard and saving up the money we'll finally be married."

"I can't believe it either Yugi" Atem said as he grabbed Yugi's hand and kissed it. "A whole year of working, saving and planning all ends on Saturday when we become soul mates for life" Yugi smiled hoping this week will go by fast.

The limos pulled up to the Four Seasons Resort Hualalai at Historic Ka'upulehu. "this place is huge" Ryou said as he got out of the Limo.

"That's what she said" Duke joked.

Joey just rolled his eyes at Duke's lame joke. "and it's all paid for by my sweet boyfriend here" he said as he patted Seto's shoulder. Seto just gave a smirk and walked into the hotel and towards the registration desk.

Yugi ran after him. "Hey Seto"

"What is it Yugi"

"I just wanted to thank you for paying for this hotel and everyone's plane tickets."

"you should really thank my mutt boyfriend, he's the one who talked me into it."

"well I just wanted to thank you, so thank you." Yugi then walked away and over to Atem to help him with the bags, as he was walking he started to feel a bit dizzy, the room started to spin, then blackness, the last thing he heard was Atem calling his name.


	2. Good News

When Yugi woke up, the first thing he realized was he is in the hospital. "Hey look he's awake" a voice said, a voice he recognized as Tea.

"Tea?" Yugi said Quietly.

"Yes Yugi I'm here" Tea said as she grabbed his hand. "Atem's here to, he in the hallway talking to the doctor" Tea told him

"When did you get here?" Yugi asked

"Yug, you just woke up in the hospital and the first thing you want to know is when Tea got here" Joey said to him.

"Yugi your awake" Atem said excitedly when he came in followed by the doctor. he went over and hugged his soon to be husband.

"What happened" Yugi asked as he sat up.

"well Yugi I think a congratulation is in order" The doctor said.

"For What?" Yugi asked

"Your Pregnant" The Doctor told him. Yugi just sat there in shock, soaking in what the doctor told.

"I'm pregnant" Yugi managed to say

"Congrats Yugi!" Tea said as she hugged him

"Thanks Tea" Yugi said as he hugged her back

"Congrats to you two Atem" Tea said as she hugged Atem

"Thanks Tea" Everyone else in the room congratulated them.

"So Doctor, how far along am I?" Yugi asked the Doctor

"Your about two months pregnant, your due to give birth in September." The Doctor explained to them.

"That's great a fall baby" Yugi said happily.

"I bet that baby was conceived during last months new years party." Joey said. "that party did get pretty crazy, And obviously these two got really crazy." Joey said as he put his arm around Yugi causing him to blush.

"Joey knock it off" Tea snapped.

A few hours later Yugi was allowed to leave the hospital and headed back to the hotel. The doctor suggested Yugi just take it easy the rest of the day so everyone decide to hangout in Yugi and Atem's suite watching movies and talking about the baby.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Back at the hotel**

"So Tea I thought you weren't coming in till tomorrow?" Yugi asked his best friend.

"I was able to change my flight and come in early this morning to surprise you guys, I was just getting off the elevator of the hotel when I saw you collapse in the lobby, I ran right over to you to make sure you were ok, I was so scared"

"Yeah you really scared us all Yugi" Joey said before taking a sip from his Champaign glass

"I'm sorry guys" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it Yugi" Joey said as he opened his second Champaign bottle. "Let's just celebrate the upcoming wedding and your pregnancy, Champaign for everyone"

"Everyone except Mokuba" Seto said.

"Let's not forget that Yugi, Serenity, Ryou can't have any Champaign" Solomon spoke up.

"Great More for us" Joey said.

As Joey was pouring Champaign for everyone there as a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Akefia said as he walked over to the door. "It's probably room service, I ordered a big juicy steak" Akefia opened the door to reveal Marik, Ishizu and odion.

"What up everyone" Marik greeted everyone as they entered the roon

"Hey what's up Marik" Duke greeted

"I thought you guys also weren't getting here till tomorrow" Joey said

"We decided to come in early and surprise everyone" Ishizu told them

"Great we were just about to celebrate" Joey said holding up a bottle of Champaign.

"What are we celebrating?" Odion asked

"Why the wedding of course" Ishizu said rolling her eyes at her brother. "Did you forget they are getting married on Saturday"

"we are also celebrating the news of Yugi's pregnancy" Mokuba told them.

"Well congrats on the big news my Pharaoh" Ishizu said as she bowed to him

"Thank you Ishizu" Atem said

Joey stood with the Champaign bottle already half empty "Well now that everyone's here, let's celebrate"

as everyone drank (well Joey did most of the drinking for everyone) and partied Yugi had snuck away and out onto the balcony. Yugi leaned forward on the balcony railing, staring up at the starry sky and letting the pale moonlight wash over his face. The silvery light illuminated his eyes. Yugi closed his eyes as a soft breeze wafted over his body, tossing strands of blonde hair over his face.

"You Ok"

He turned away from the balcony, his eyes widening as they latched onto a pair of purple eyes watching him from within the shadows of the doorway. "Ye-yes," he stammered, and Atem stepped into the luminescent light, a soft smile on his lips and a glass of Champaign.

"What are you doing out here all alone? You should be inside celebrating with our friends and out of the cold."

"I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"Are you happy about the pregnancy?" Yugi asked about to cry. "cause I'll understand if your not ready to have a baby" Yugi had tears rolling down his eyes. "I'll understand if you want to call off the wedding" Yugi then started sobbing.

Atem put the glass down and walked up to hug and held him in his arms. "Yugi i love you, I'm happy to be marrying you and I'm happy about to know we'll be having a baby" Atem then placed his hand on Yugi's flat stomach. "I love you Yugi and I love our little baby that we created together." they both then leaned in for a kiss then broke apart and Yugi just rested his head on Atem's chest as Atem tried Yugi's tears.

inside the room Tea was watching them from behind the glass door sipping on her Champaign. not aware Duke and Marik were behind her. "You ok" Duke asked making her jump.

"Yeah I'm fine" she lied

They both knew she was lying. "Are you sure, you look a little sad" Marik said to her

"I think I just had to much to drink"

"Ok" Duke said knowing she only had one drink.

"I'm going to call it a night" she said as she left, holding her head low to hide the heartbroken tears. once she was in her room she flopped down onto her bed and cried into her pillow, she cried until she fell asleep.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Man what an awesome night" Joey said Drunkenly as he leaned on Seto for support as they entered their room. Seto let Joey fall on the bed. Joey got up onto his knees and held out his arms. "Come here and give me a big wet kiss" He then opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue.

"You are so drunk right now" Mokuba said as he walked into the room. "I hope you two aren't going to start getting all freaky with me in the next room" Seto blushed at what his brother just said. "You know these walls aren't sound proof"

"Mokuba was there a reason why you came in here?" Seto asked sounding irritated.

"Just wanted to let you know Rebecca and I are going for a walk on the beach"

"Awww how sweet" Joey said still obviously drunk. "Taking your girlfriend for a moonlit walk on the beach" this time it was Mokuba's turn to blush. "Maybe you'll get lucky"

"Joey don't fill my baby brothers head with those kind of thoughts" Seto snapped

"Well if you remember what Akefia said, Mokuba isn't a baby, he's 17, soon to be 18."

Seto then turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba it's late and I would like it if you stayed in tonight"

"Ok fine" Mokuba said and he turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Seto just shook his head. he then looked over at Joey and noticed he had passed out drooling all over the blanket. "It's going to be a long week" Seto then walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Do you think Tea still has feelings for Yugi?" Duke asked

"What makes you say that" mai asked sitting on the love seat flipping threw channels

"she looked pretty sad at the party tonight" Duke said

"She must have had to much to drink" Mai said still flipping threw the channels

"She only had one drink"

Mai sighed and stopped flipping threw channels and looked over at Duke "Well she probably does have some feelings, after all they have been best friends for a very long time and they dated for a year..."

"until she found out Yugi was cheating on her with Atem and she stopped talking to him." Duke interrupted.

"well yes" Mai said. "But they became friends again after Yugi visited her in New York."

"well what happened in New York?" Duke asked

"I don't know, all I know is Yugi went to New York for a Duel Monsters Tournament, saw and talked with her and when Yugi came back he said they were friends again."

"So they just swept it all under the rug, like it never happened?"

"that must be what they did" Mai said "Just forgot all about it i guess."

"You guess" Duke said. "Well Tea didn't forget, I saw her tonight watching Yugi and Atem on the balcony tonight, she still loves Yugi and I know she's still hurt from when Yugi cheated on her, I don't understand why she would attend the wedding and agree to be Yugi's bridesmaid and just act like nothing ever happened, you of all people should understand how she feels, remember what happened with you and Joey."

Mai got quiet, thinking about her and Joey, Joey never cheated on her he just broke off their engagement cause he was in love Seto, remembering this brought tears to her eyes. "Mai" Duke noticed the tears in Mai's eyes as she remembered all this. "Mai I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Duke reached out to grab her hand and she took it away.

"Yeah you shouldn't have" Mai snapped. "Look let's not worry about how Yugi and Tea fixed everything, that's there business, not ours"

Duke sighed. "Ok" he leaned back in the love seat watching TV

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Marik knocked on Tea's door. He was a little worried about her. after no answer Marik knocked again. "who is it" Tea asked.

"It's Marik"

the door opened and Marik saw her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Is everyone alright" Tea asked.

"Everyone's ok" Marik told her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Tea lied and Marik knew she was lying.

"well at the party tonight you looked a lit..."

"I'm fine Marik"

"Ok, just checking"

"Well thank you for checking"

The two just stood there before Marik spoke. "So how are you and your boyfriend Butch?

"We broke up"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok"

Another moment of awkward silence when Marik asked. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Umm...I should probably get back to bed"

"Are you sure, The full moon is beautiful tonight" Marik said to her "But not as beautiful as you" Tea smiled a bit and blushed. "Your look really beautiful when you smile, I bet that smile will look even more beautiful under the light of the full moon." Marik held out his hand for Tea to take.

"All right." Tea said. "Maybe I'll find some pretty sea shells to take home." Tea grabbed Marik's hand and they both walked down the hall.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"It sure is a beautiful night" Rebecca said as she looked up at the full moon

"it sure is" Mokuba said. Mokuba and Rebecca were laying out on the beach under the full moon. "I hope Seto won't be mad when he finds out I snuck out?"

"He won't notice, he'll be to busy doing it with Joey all night" Rebecca said.

"thanks for the lovely image" Mokuba said.

"Sorry"

The young couple laid there in silence staring up at the full moon listening to the ocean waves. Mokuba nervously put his hand on Rebecca's hand. Mokuba looked over at her. "You'll make a beautiful flower girl" Rebecca Blushed. Mokuba looked at her beautiful blushing face, looked at her beautiful eyes and then looked at her beautiful lips. They slowly leaned in closer to each other until they could feel each others breaths on their faces. Then their lips locked, as the young couple kissed they were unaware that they were being watched.

"Isn't that romantic" Ryou asked. He could see the young couple from the balcony of his hotel room. when no one answered he look around to see he was alone on the balcony. he saw Akefia sitting on the bed flipping threw the channels. he sighed and waddled inside. "What are you watching?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Doctor Who" Akefia replied.

"Really I didn't know you loved this show" Ryou said excitedly.

"I don't love it, I'm just watching it cause there is nothing else on"

"Oh" Ryou said disappointed. he leaned back against the headboard rubbing his stomach. Suddenly he gave out a low moan.

"You ok" Akefia asked

"yeah I'm fine" Ryou told him. "Just a hard kick"

"Maybe we should head home before you drop the baby at the wedding"

"Akefia I'm fine" Ryou said to him. Ryou gave Akefia a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get some sleep"

Ryou fell asleep fast but Akefia was still wide awake, he was to worried about Ryou to sleep, he ran his fingers threw his lovers hair. he placed his hand on Ryou stomach, feeling the baby kick. he looked at Ryou making sure he was fast asleep. He leaned down to Ryou stomach. "Hey little girl" he whispered to Ryou's stomach. "how are you" he wasn't aware that Ryou had one eye open watching him. "try not to pop out here or at the wedding" Ryou smiled as he watched Akefia whisper to their daughter.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Serenity" Tristan cries out her name as he came, releasing deep within her. She matched his cry as her own release sends her mind reeling into brightness. riding on waves of immense ecstasy...

Tristan slips out and sighs, collapsing beside her with a protective arm snaked around her waist.

"Serenity," he breathes, and she turns to face him so he can see her smile.

"I wuv you, Serenity," Tristan whispers drunkenly as his brown eyes flutter closed.

"I love you, too" She says to him as he's sleeping.

Around 2am Serenity wakes up. Careful not to wake Tristan She slowly gets out of bed to go use the bathroom. she walks into the bathroom, as she's pulling down her underwear she notices her panties are stained with blood and screams.

Her scream was loud enough to wake Tristan causing him to fall out of bed. He ran into the bathroom "What's going on?"

"I'm bleeding!" Serenity Yelled. "I'm having a mis-carriage."

Tristan sees the blood and panics. "we need to get you to the hospital" Tristen and Serenity quickly got dressed, had the front desk call an ambulance and left the room.

"What about everyone else?" Serenity asked as Tristan was carrying her down the hall.

"It's 2am everyone's asleep, besides we need to worry about you and the baby first"

"Tristan I'm scared" Serenity started crying as he stepped into the elevator.

"Everything's going to be alright." Tristan comfort her.

Once they were in the lobby the ambulance was already pulling into the hotel parking lot. "Tristan what's going on, is Serenity ok?" Mokuba asked when he saw Serenity being loaded into the ambulance.

"She's and the baby aren't feeling well so I'm taking her to the hospital"

"Is she having a mis-carriage?" Rebecca asked.

Tristan was interrupted by the EMT. "Sir are you coming with us?"

"Tell everyone were at the hospital if we are not back by morning" Tristan told the young couple. he climbed into the ambulance.

"I hope she'll be ok" Mokuba said as they watched the ambulance drive away.

"Hey what's going on?" Mokuba and Rebecca turned to see Tea and Marik walking up to them

"Someone was taken to the hospital." Mokuba told them.

"I hope it wasn't someone we knew" Tea said

Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other not sure if they should say anything.

"No it was just someone who took a nasty trip down the stairs." Rebecca lied to them.

"I hope they will be ok" Marik said

"I'm sure they are" Mokuba said to them. Mokuba looked over to Rebecca as she yawned. "Well we are gonna head to bed"

"Not together" Tea said. "Come on Rebecca I'll take you back up to your room"

Mokuba sadly watched as Rebecca and Tea walked away and got into the elevator. He looked up at Marik. "we weren't going to have sex, I was just going to walk her up to her room, tell her goodnight and then head back to my room, honest."

"Ok kid I believe you" Marik said to him. "By the way, nice hicky on your neck" Mokuba brought his hand up to his neck blushing as Marik walked away laughing.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

At around 6am There was a knock at Mokuba's door. "Coming" Mokuba said tiredly. he opened the door to reveal Tristan. "Oh hey Tristan, is Serenity and the baby ok"

"Yeah she and the baby are both ok" Tristan told him. "It was just spotting"

"Is that normal?"

"From what the doctor said it's normal to happen in the first trimester of pregnancy"

"Well that's good, I'm heading back to bed" Mokuba was about to close the door when Tristan stopped him.

"Hold on Mokuba."

"What is it?"

"Well first of all, Nice hicky you gave to Rebecca" Mokuba blushed. "The one she gave on your neck is also nice" Mokuba blushed even more as he brought his hand to his neck. "Secondly does Seto know you were out past 2am making out with Rebecca and giving each other hicky's

Mokuba looked down "No, I snuck out" Mokuba then looked up at Tristan "Your not going to tell Seto are you?"

"Of course not, I remember what it's like to be your age and sneak out to make out with a cute girl, don't worry buddy your secrets safe with me"

"Thanks Tristan"

Tristan yawned. "Well I'm heading to bed, Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Mokuba closed the door and went to bed.

Clouds drifted here and there, and a few stars were pinpricks in the inky night sky. The night was still, no winds to guide the night air. All you could here were the ocean. the moon is shining through the hotel windows shining on everyone as they slept.


	3. Fun Day In Paradise

Around 7am Yugi was in the bathroom throwing up. he finished throwing up; but remained by the toilet, just in case. he was still very nauseated.

Atem walked into the bathroom to see Yugi was on the marble floor, on his side, sweating profusely, and moaning slightly. He came up to him and rubbed his back. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm not going to last till September," he said weakly, "and don't touch me right now." he wiggled his back to remove his hand. Atem sat on the floor, and put Yugi's head in his lap. He stroked his hair.

Yugi looked up at him. "will you still find me attractive when I'm fat?"

"Ok first of all you won't be fat you'll be pregnant" Atem rubbed his belly. "And I'll love you both." Yugi smiled at him. After about ten minutes, Yugi managed to sit up and Atem asked, "Do you want a bath?"

"That would be nice," Yugi said. Atem sat up and helped Yugi to his feet. As Atem was running the bath, and Yugi was undressing, he took a good look at his nude body. It was as glorious and wonderful as always. He sat on the side of the tub and Yugi brushed his teeth. He laughed at the thought that just watching his naked soon to be husband perform good dental hygiene could make him hard with want for him. he walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on Yugi's bare stomach. He kissed his tiny rounded belly. He let Yugi go and turned off the water. Yugi lowered himself in the tub, Atem got undressed and climbed in the tub and realized how spacey it was. The water went up to his chest and he sat on one end while Yugi sat on the other…

The steam rising from the water felt really good. Yugi reached for a bottle of shampoo when all of a sudden Atem grabbed it.

"Let me wash your hair for you…"

"alright…" said Yugi blushing a bit. He wet his hair and turned around.

Atem filled his hand with shampoo and began massaging his lovers scalp. The feeling Yugi had was amazing. The smooth fluid touches and pressure just right. He felt Atem's breath against his neck and it sent tingles all through him. Atem traced his fingertips slowly over his scalp, as Yugi melted into the wonderful touches.

"Yugi…" whispered Atem in Yugi's ear. he brushed a kiss across his ear. "I love you…" was his last whisper.

Atem continued washing Yugi's locks of hair.

"Atem…" said Yugi full of passion "Ah…" exhaled the boy. He couldn't form the words; he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Atem. He then felt water rinse over his head.

"I'm done…"

Yugi took a deep breath and relaxed even more. He leaned back against Atem and nuzzled into his neck. Atem then wrapped his arms around the young boy and held him tight.

"Atem…" whispered Yugi "I love you too…"

Atem smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Atem I can't breathe…" said Yugi gasping a little.

"Sorry but… I just can't help myself… you're way too cute…"

Yugi flipped over on his hands and knees in front of Atem.

Another hour in the tub and they finally decided to get out.

Atem helped Yugi out of the tub and picked him up Bridal Style and walked into their room. Atem walked over to the bed and dropped Yugi down to his feet as they shared a deep passionate kiss falling upon the double bed witch laid behind Yugi, who quickly pulled Atem into his naked body as his soon to be husband trailed his cold fingers down Yugi's right side the other taking a hold of his hand entangling their fingers together. Yugi shivered slightly under his touch as he gasped into their kiss allowing Atem to kiss down his jaw to his soft neck nipping and kissing softly towards his earlobe as he whispered softly,

"I love you Yugi" Atem's breath against Yugi's neck made him moan softly

"I love you to Atem" Yugi managed to whisper back as he felt Atem bite down on his neck piercing the soft tender flesh as he gasped in pain witch soon led to pleasure as he arched his back and pushed his chest into Atem's, whose free hand slowly trailed across Yugi's flat stomach before dipping between his open legs to reach his intended prize. Yugi let out soft moans and bucked his hips slowly into Atem's hand with want in his big bright eyes, Atem kissed down Yugi's body in a teasing manner licking slowly down the center of the boys chest and over his stomach down to the now aroused member awaiting him. Atem looked up at his Lights face waiting for permission witch he got as he softly kissed the tip and teased it with his tongue before he engulfed Yugi completely into his mouth, sucking softly and teasingly as Yugi moans out softly calling Atem's name loud as he bucks his hips upwards pushing his hard throbbing member further down Atem's throat. Atem chuckles softly as the pleasure spirals through Yugi's body making him mewl out softly and moan much more while fisting clumps of Atem's hair thrusting his hips upwards again before Atem holds his hips down to prevent being choked. Yugi thrusted his head back onto the soft pillows behind him moaning Atem's name loud as he released Atem's hair to grip at the bed covers,

"I-I'm…G-going…t-to…" Yugi cried out as Atem smirked pulling back to prevent Yugi from releasing himself to early, Yugi whimpered at the sudden loss of contact as Atem slowly leaned over Yugi looking down deeply into his eyes noting that Yugi's eyes were glazed over with want and lust. Atem leaned down and hungrily kissed him deeply biting at his bottom lip as he felt a sudden rush of pleasure as Yugi grinded his hips up into his pressing their arousals together, Atem let a soft groan escape his lips as his mouth. Atem leaned lovingly into Yugi's neck kissing it softly as he kisses his way up to Yugi's ear where he whispered softly,

"Do you want me my love?" Atem voice was husky and seductive making Yugi shiver under his warm breath

"Yes Atem…Give it to me" Yugi pleaded with a seductive tone, Atem nibbled softly on Yugi's neck while slowly pushing his hardened member into Yugi's entrance making him cry out in pleasure.

Atem slowly pulled out to the tip before slamming back into Yugi making him arch his back and moan out loudly screaming Atem's name. Atem thrusted a little harder into his precious Light groaning darkly into Yugi's ear, Yugi quickly wrapped his legs around Atem waist pulling him closer as he moaned out louder scratching down his Atem's back leaving deep red marks as he buried his head into Atem's shoulder biting his lip while screaming in heightened pleasure. Atem bite down hard upon Yugi's neck while he began to thrust harder and faster groaning more as he quickly wrapped his fingers around Yugi's own hardened member pumping his in the same speed as his own thrusts making his Light scream out more and more each time calling Atem's name.

it didn't take Atem to long before Yugi's hot sticky white seed was splashed upon his own and Yugi's stomachs making his muscles tighten around his own throbbing member as he thrusted a few more times before he moaned out loudly calling his Lights name as he released. Atem then collapsed upon his Lights chest breathing heavily along with Yugi who slowly unwrapped his legs from around Atem's waist while shaking in complete ecstasy, Shortly later Atem pulled out of Yugi witch earned him a soft whimper from his Lights lips as he laid beside Yugi and pulled him into his body holding him tightly while pulling the covers over their bodies. Yugi wrapped his arm around Atem's waist while snuggling into his chest as his breathing started to become regular again, Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's head while running his fingers slowly down his back as he whispered lovingly,

"Yugi I love you"

"I love you to Atem" Yugi replied sleepily. "What do you think we are having?" Yugi questioned rubbing his stomach. "I'm hoping for a cute little girl."

"what ever we are having he or she will perfect just like you" Atem replied looking down into Yugi's beautiful eyes and big smile and pulled him up and kissed him softly on the lips holding him tightly to his body. they laid there cuddling when they heard someone knocking at their door. Atem got up, put his pants on and opened the door.

"Morning Atem"

"Morning Ryou"

"We are heading down to breakfast, you want to join us?"

Suddenly Yugi appeared behind Atem wearing a bath robe "You bet I'm starving" Yugi said. he walked out of the room and rushing down the hall.

"Wait Yugi don't you want to get dressed first?" Atem called after him.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**-Breakfast-**

"Morning everyone" Duke greeted as he and Mai walked in.

"Morning" Everyone greeted back.

"Morning" Joey moaned obviously hung over from last night

"Morning Joe" Mai said loudly

"Don't talk so loud" Joey said holding his head.

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't have so much to drink" Serenity said to him.

"well maybe next time you sleep with Tristan you two should use protection" both Tristan and Serenity blushed at that remark. Akefia just laughed at Joey's comment.

"So how come you guys didn't wake us up for breakfast" Duke asked.

"we tried to but you two wouldn't wake up" Solomon told them.

"Yeah" Tea said. "we knocked on your door, we called your cell phones, we called your room but you guys didn't answer so we came down to breakfast without you."

"you two must have been in a really deep sleep to not hear us" Tristan said. "Was Mai keeping you up all night?"

"No" Mai snapped. "We were woken at 2am by the sound of an ambulance outside the hotel." Tristan and serenity quietly looked at each other.

"Did something happen last?" Atem asked

"Not sure" Duke said as he sat down at the table. "at first we thought something happened to Yugi again or Ryou went into labor"

"is that why you came knocking on our door?" Yugi asked.

"and why you felt the need to also wake us up at 2 in the fucking morning" Akefia said angrily.

"We just wanted to make sure you it wasn't you guys in that ambulance that drove away" Duke said to them

"Well who ever was in the ambulance I hope they are ok" Ishizu said.

"I'm sure they are" Tristan quickly said. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was going to put on my new bikini and just lay out on the beach all day" Mai said

"How about we all go down to the beach today" Marik said

"Sounds like a great idea" Mokuba said cheerfully

Seto then noticed a ban aid on Mokuba's neck. "Mokuba what happened to your neck?"

"It's a really bad bug bite" Mokuba lied hoping he'll believe him.

and of course Seto didn't and was about to ask when Rebecca who was wearing a turtle neck sweater stood up. "Well What's everyone waiting for, let's head to the beach before it gets to crowded" she then grabbed Mokuba and pulled him out of the Restaurant.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

After breakfast, everyone got ready to go to the beach. Everyone put on their swimsuits, grabbed their towels, slipped on their flip-flops, grabbed their sunglasses, & suntan lotion and headed for the beach. The group began to walk down to the water and set up a spot for all of their belongings. everyone looked around at the sights that filled the busy beach. Volley ball games, dogs playing Frisbee, Surfing. Rebecca and Mokuba were running around on the beach kicking and throwing sand at each other. Ryou was laying on a towel reading a book. Joey was asleep on his towel.

"Hey Serenity!" Tristan called.

"What?" Serenity looked over at him & was hit with a big splash of water. "Tristan..." she sputtered. "You're gonna pay!" she began splashing furiously at her boyfriend. Soon Tea and Yugi had joined in.

"Alright now all we need is a picture!" Mai giggled as she and Rebecca patted the last gunk of sand sticking out from Joey. They had buried Joey deep underneath the sand who was still sleeping.

"Does anyone have a camera?" Tea asked.

"Got one!" Tristan said as she ran over and laughed. he then handed the camera over to Yugi.

"Thank you" Yugi smiled and then took the picture.

About half an hour later the girls along with Ryou were lying around on towels on the hot sand. while the guys were splashing around in the water.

"Where do we go next?" Yugi asked.

"The Aquarium" Duke Suggested.

"It'll be fun!" Rebecca squealed.

"Yea if we can feed Seto to the sharks" Joey snickered.

"Anyway come on lets go!" Yugi giggled as he linked arms with Atem, and ran for the aquarium which wasn't far away.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Wow this place is better then I expected" Duke said.

"Lets go see the dolphin show" Ishizu smiled.

"Welcome to the Hawaii Aquarium, there will be a dolphin show in 5 minutes if you want to see it please follow that group who will escort you to the dolphin show" A host said.

The gang then followed the group up to the 3rd floor then got off. When they got out of the elevator there they embarked white glistening gates and inside there were silver benches and there was a big swimming pool. There were 6 dolphins who were practicing.

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

"Hello Everyone I'm Petunia and I'll be your host for today" A lady said. She scanned the audience. she told them about a special thing they had today called 'swimming with the dolphins' which allows 6 audiences to swim with the dolphins.

"Now lets have our 6 lucky winners!" Petunia said happily as she read ticket numbers out loud. Surprisingly Akefia, Rebecca, Seto, Tea, Tristan and Yugi got the prize.

"YAY! We get to swim with the dolphins!" Rebecca squealed.

"Woopie" Seto mumbled.

"Come on lets go" Tea smiled as she grabbed Yugi's arm and headed down by the pool.

"Lucky we didn't change and still have out bathing suits underneath" Tristan laughed as he went over to the side of the pool where Petunia was.

"Alright now please each of you grab a piece of food from the bucket."

Everyone grabbed a piece of fish except for Akefia.

"What's the matter Akefia?" Rebecca asked.

"There is no way no how I am going to touch that slimy thing" Akefia cocked an eye.

Tea rolled her eyes at Akefia. "It's just a little fish, it's not going to kill you"

"Maybe Akefia's afraid of fish." Tristan mocked

"Fine I'll pick up the damn fish" Akefia irritably said.

For the past thirty minutes they learned how to tame dolphins. Akefia and Rebecca got the chance to make the dolphins chase the ball. Seto learned how to make the dolphin jump. Tea just played with her dolphin. Tristan learned how to make a dolphin go back and forth. And Yugi learned how to make a dolphin do a summersault. The audience clapped happily.

"That was fun!" Rebecca said as she washed her hands.

"Yup so what are we going to do now?" Ryou asked.

"Can we go water skiing?" Serenity asked.

"Sounds like fun, let's go" Tea said excited.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"READY Tristan!" Atem asked as Tristan strapped himself to the skis and the rest of them are in the boat.

"GO!" Tristan shouted. The second he said it Atem pressed on the pedal hard and made the boat go really fast. Yugi, Duke, Joey, Mai, Marik, Seto, Solomon, Tea and Serenity all looked at Tristan. They all expected him to fall or collapsed but simply he was holding on and the boat was just dragging him over the water. Akefia, Ishizu, Mokuba, Odion, Rebecca and Ryou all watched from the shore.

**-20 minutes later-**

"Pretty impressive" Duke said.

"Never underestimate me" Tristan said.

"Now its your turn Joey" Mai smirked as she strapped Joey's foot onto the skis.

"Wait what no wait why cant Marik go?" He stuttered. When Seto threw Joey into the water he almost sunk.

"READY!" Solomon asked.

"NO" Joey shouted back

"TOO BAD" Tea said as she told Tristan to go. As the boat glided through the water, Joey didn't. Joey was being dragged by the boat. He was falling and then he toppled over. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the sight of Joey.

"That wasn't funny!" Joey yelled as he climbed into the boat.

"It was hilarious" Atem said in between laughs.

"And I got the whole thing on video" Yugi said as held up the camera.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

A few hours later, they were watching the sun set from their table on the deck of a nice Restaurant. The area was dimly lit and Soft music played and there were couples on the open dance floor.

"So what does everyone think of Hawaii?" Yugi asked everyone while they waited for their food. Everyone talked about how much they loved it here, how much fun they had today and about the upcoming wedding and about the pregnancies and baby names. Eventually their Food was served.

Soon, they all finished their meals and Duke and Joey started playing duel monsters. Tea leaned back and closed her eyes, listening to the soft music. Marik sat and stared at the table, his wandering eyes found their way to Tea. A smirk spread across his face and he grabbed Tea's hand, startling her, and pulled her to the open dance floor.

Tea was still trying to figure out what Marik had done. Her legs started moving in rhythm with the music and she was dancing with Marik. She looked over to at the table and everyone was watching them surprised at what Marik did..

Sighing, Tea gave up the thought of resistance. Her arms relaxed around Marik's neck and her body relaxed a little bit, tensing up every now and then because of the feel of Marik's hands on her waist. Refusing to look Marik in the eye, she stared down most of the time. She listened to the music. When Marik pulled her to the dance floor, the song was already on the second verse.

Tea managed to look up at Marik and noticed something she never noticed. From where she was standing, He actually looked...handsome.

A strange feeling came over her. She felt right in the arms of Marik. Taking a small step closer, she gazed into those purple eyes and lost herself in them.

She caught herself staring again and snapped out of her trance, only to realize that Marik was staring at her, too, but he didn't break away. She shyly looked away.

He looked at Tea and noticed that she looked amazingly beautiful in the dimly lit restaurant. The sudden change in emotion confused him but he ignored it and was just glad to be holding Tea.

Everyone else joined them on the dance floor. As Seto was holding Joey close he looked over and saw Mokuba dancing with Rebecca, her heard was resting on his chest with her eyes closed, he gasped when he noticed Mokuba's neck, the band aid was gone and there was a huge hicky on his neck. Mokuba looked up and noticed his brother was watching him with wide eyes, Mokuba reached up to touch his neck and realized his band aid was gone, it must have fallen off when they went water skiing. He panicked, he grabbed Rebecca by the hand and ran out of the restaurant. Seto wanted to go after him but he just stayed there dancing with Joey. Joey noticed his lover was distracted. "You ok"

"I just realized that you and everyone else is right" Seto said to him

"Right about what?"

"That my baby brother isn't a baby anymore, he's 17 soon to be 18, he'll be graduating high school this year and he'll find love but where there is love there is also heartbreak and there will be a lot of that in his young age and I can't save him from that, I just have to face the fact that he's growing up." he looked out onto the deck and saw the two young couple holding each other and swaying to the music.

"he's not the only one who has grown up." Joey said grinning. "You've grown up a lot to, I remember when you used to be a spoiled rich brat but that was yesterday and this is now."

"shut up Joey" Seto said as he captured his lovers lips.

"This is lovely" Yugi said resting his head on Atem's chest as they were dancing

"Your lovely." Atem said to him. The two shared a kiss. Atem looked over at the table and saw Ishizu sitting there by herself. "Would you mind if shared a dance with Ishizu?"

Yugi looked over at Ishizu and noticed her sitting at the table alone. "Sure go ahead"

Atem walked over to Ishizu and held out his hand to her. "would you like Rakasa?" **[Authors Note: Hopefully I got this right. In Arabic **_**RAKASA **_**means **_**To Dance**_**. Now if I got that wrong, please let me know]**

Ishizu blushed and took his hand. "Of course It's an honor to have a dance with the pharaoh." They walked onto the dance floor and began dancing. "Who would have thought the Pharaoh was a good dancer." Ishizu said still blushing as the man she has feelings for held her close.

"I took some dance classes for the wedding" Atem said.

"Well they really paid off" Ishizu said smiling at Atem. Yugi was standing at the table watching but he wasn't watching Atem and Ishizu, he was watching Tea and Marik dance the night away.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

It was now 10 o'clock at night when everyone had returned to the hotel and gone to bed. Tea was still up, sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking about what happened over dinner when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door to reveal Marik on the other side. "Can I come in?" Marik asked. "I brought chocolate chip cookies" he said as held up a plate full of cookies.

"Where did you get those?" Tea asked

"They were downstairs in the lobby"

"I don't think you are supposed to take those" Tea told him. "Those are meant for everyone else staying here"

"Well now they are for us" Marik said as he walked in and sat down on the bed. Tea closed the door and sat down next to Marik on the bed. "You know what"

"What?" Tea asked

"Let's enjoy these on the balcony"

"Ok" Tea said. They both got up and went outside to the table and sat down. They sat there in silence until Marik picked up a cookie and fed it to her. Tea took a bite and chewed on the cookie blushing. Marik noticed there was a tiny bit of chocolate on her face. he leaned in close to her and licked the chocolate off her cheek causing Tea to bright red. They stared at each other for a while until Marik moved forward his lips pressed against Tea's. Her eyes shot wide open. A few moments later Marik pulled away flushing lightly.

Smiling shyly she leaned forward. He cupped her chin tilting her head slightly to one side as their lips met. He kept the kiss chaste for several moments until she opened her mouth slightly, unconsciously asking for more. He deepened the kiss causing her to turn more towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her even closer wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

To his surprise she went along with him straddling his legs. He pulled away now looking up at her. "Wow," she whispered

"Yeah," he said. They slowly laid down on the cold concrete ground of the balcony. He kissed her again beginning to unbutton her shirt. He removed that in an instant. He then worked on her jeans unzipping and pulling them off. He paused to look at her. She used this moment to try to undo his tie. Fed up with the offending garment she simply phased it off of him.

she fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. Soon she had it open. She ran her hand slowly up his chest relishing the feel of his surprisingly smooth skin. He shrugged his shirt off and stood to remove his slacks. He saw Tea tense slightly.

"Didn't think you'd go commando," she whispered.

He grinned rejoining her on the ground. She sighed in contentment as he kissed his way from her neck to her lips while working on her bra. He expertly undid the clasps and slid it off of her. He pulled away from her lips in favor of her breasts. He slowly ran his tongue around each nipple teasing them until they were erect. He then took one into his mouth suckling it.

Tea gasped at the unfamiliar but very pleasant sensation. She ran a hand through his hair finding that it was surprisingly soft. He switched to the other nipping it softly then laving it once more with his tongue. He moved down tugging off her underwear.

"you are so beautiful," he murmured when she finally laid completely exposed before him. He kissed his way up her legs gently pushing her thighs apart. He finally made it to his goal and slid his tongue into her opening. She gasped sharply. He smirk at her reaction for a second before teasing her relentlessly with both his tongue and his fingers.

Tea moaned grasping the back of his head not letting him move, not that he had any intention of it. Tea cried out his name as she came.

He moved over her and kissed her softly. "do you want to do this? If you want to back out now is the time to let me know."

"I want you," she whispered raising up to kiss him.

He reached into his pants pockets laying on the ground and pulled out a condom. He ripped open the package and put the condom on. He then slowly entered her. She gasped and let out a low moan. She opened her eyes and met his dark purple eyes and forced a smile, reaching out and touching his cheek. He turned his face slightly in her hand and kissed her palm.

He groaned deeply at the feel of her around him. She gripped his shoulders hard as he moved faster. He shifted his angle slightly now brushing her pleasure with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his allowing him to go deeper. Tea felt her body building towards something again.

"Marik!" she cried as she went into her second climax. Marik felt her clench around him and allowed himself relief, spilling himself into her.

"God, Tea," he whispered stretching out beside her. She smiled snuggling against him. Marik smiled kissing her on the forehead. She kissed him gently before settling in his arms. She laid her head comfortably on his shoulder. the two just laid there listening to the ocean waves with the full moon shining down on them.


End file.
